zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Compass
The is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. There is one to be found in every dungeon. This device allows Link to see the locations of Treasure Chests, dungeon boss rooms, and his current location on the Dungeon Map. The Compass is usually shown on the map subscreen. Compasses that appear in Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons make a chime noise upon the entering of a room that contains a Small Key, even if the key is hidden or does not appear until a goal is met. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Compass makes its first appearance in the original game. It shows Link where the piece of the Triforce of Wisdom is located in the dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Compass indicates the location of the boss in the current dungeon and what floor it is on. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Compass allows Link to find treasure chests and see where the Nightmare's lair is. While the original version of Link's Awakening game displayed the compass with no color, the DX version added color. This game also introduces the chime the compass makes when Link enters a room containing a key. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask The Compass is shown for the first time in 3D in Ocarina of Time. The Compass retains all previous functions except the chime from Link's Awakening. In Majora's Mask, the compass is graphically and functionally identical. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Compass is graphically and functionally identical to that of Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Compass takes on a more animated design due to the art style of the game. In the Tower of the Gods, the Earth Temple, and the Wind Temple, the compass can also determine the location of the Servants of the Tower, Medli, and Makar in their respective dungeons. A unique compass appears in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen when Link is sailing. Along with showing the direction his boat is facing, it also acts as a clock, telling the player whether it is day or night and whether the sun or moon will soon be rising. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Compass shows the location of all the treasure chests in the dungeon, in addition to the location of the boss. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Compass retains all functions with the addition of the ability to locate Pieces of Heart within treasure chests found in dungeons. The compass also can show the locations of objects key to clearing the dungeon, such as monkeys, cannonballs, the statue with a giant hammer and Ooccoo. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds In ''A Link Between Worlds, the Compass gains the function of the Dungeon Map from previous titles, showing the locations of Treasure Chests, Bird Statues, locked doors, and boss rooms. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors The Compass appears as an Item Card in Adventure Mode that can be used while searching the map in order to identify where an Item Card can be used (it will cause part of the map to sparkle) to unlock secrets. The '''8-Bit Compass' also appears as Lana's 8-bit Summoning Gate. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle carries a special pocket watch-shaped Compass around her neck which is an heirloom she inherited from her grandmother. Linkle considers the Compass to be proof that she is the reborn spirit of the legendary hero. The compass features the Seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule and possesses a mysterious magical power. It also appears as Linkle's Gold Material drop. In ''Linkle's Tale: The Girl in the Green Tunic, Skull Kid/Majora steals Linkle's compass, forcing Linkle & her Cuccos to chase after Skull Kid and fight his forces. However while fighting Skull Kid, the Compass glows with a mysterious light that weakens Majora's hold on Skull Kid, allowing Linkle to defeat him and retrieve her Compass. Though surprised by these events, Linkle takes it as a further sign that she is the legendary hero and continues on her quest. In Linkle's Tale: The Other Hero, its power causes Dark King Dodongo turn back into King Dodongo, allowing Linkle & Impa to defeat it. The traditional Compass returns as an Item Card in Adventure Mode. However Lana's 8-Bit Compass is absent due to 8-bit weapons being replaced with Level 4 weapons. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle's MAGIC Compass (Cutscene).png|Linkle showing off her Compass in Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale - The Girl in the Green Tunic The MAGIC Compass, Sign of Legendary Hero (Cutscene).png|Linkle's Compass from Hyrule Warriors Legends See also * Compass of Light * Item Cards * Linkle's Compass * Dungeon Map * Small Key * Treasure Chest es:Brújula ja:コンパス de:Kompass Category:Dungeon Items Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items